<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Серьёзные намерения by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353277">Серьёзные намерения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встретимся в Копенгагене [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Iceland, Not What It Looks Like, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Онни, возможно, лучше не знать, чем занимаются Бьярни и Туури.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bjarni Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встретимся в Копенгагене [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Серьёзные намерения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение к мини «Встретимся в Копенгагене» и «Никому ни слова»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я так не извернусь. Кто вообще додумался это туда засовывать?</p><p>— Ничего, лежи, я и так дотянусь. Ага, вот!</p><p>— Стоп, это ещё что за вибрация? Выключай, а то меня тут сейчас!..</p><p>— Спокойно, птичка, всё окей, я знаю, что делаю.</p><p>— В прошлый раз ты тоже знал, а Онни потом спрашивал, почему у меня синяк на шее. И это он ещё мою спину не видел. Надо же было так умудриться... Ты не думай, я не жалею, но не хочу, чтобы Онни волновался лишний раз.</p><p>— Фигня случается. Ну так что, двигаем дальше, или ты передумала?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, вот ещё! У меня тоже есть опыт, и я не побоюсь его применить. Нажми-ка вот здесь... Ага, вот так, хорошо. И немного поверни, и...</p><p>— А если вот так?</p><p>— Мне определённо нравится твой инструмент.</p><p>— А то ж — сделано в Исландии! </p><p>— ...кажется, у нас проблема.</p><p>— А?.. Вот дерьмо!</p><p>— Они иногда рвутся, привыкай. Хоть и тоже сделаны в Исландии.</p><p>— Я-то ладно, но на тебя же всё вылилось. Дай хоть вытру...</p><p>— Брось, не отвлекайся, а то мы тут никогда не закончим. Подумаешь, перемазалась немного, ничего мне не сделается, лучше найди новую резинку — ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет в запасе.</p><p>— Ага. Вот. Но ты уверена?..</p><p>— Уверена. Ну-ка подержи эту... штуковину.</p><p>— Штуковину?</p><p>— Ну, вот эту! Держи-держи, и подвинься немного, твоё колено мне мешает.</p><p>— Это... неортодоксальный метод. У вас так в Финляндии делают?</p><p>— Ага. Не всегда же в наличии все удобства, как у вас. Ну всё, вставляй.</p><p>— По-моему, не влезет.</p><p>— Влезет, влезет — смазка на что?</p><p>— А я говорю — не влезет.</p><p>— А я говорю — попробуй, потом говори. Дома у меня всегда всё влезало!</p><p>...Влезло.<br/>
Для девушки из «дикой-дикой Финляндии, где электричество только по праздникам», Туури разбиралась в механике очень даже неплохо. И у неё было отличное чутьё, так что, хоть она иногда забывала, как называется та или иная деталь — но зато знала, что делать. И не стеснялась спорить, если считала, что права.<br/>
Очаровательно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Отпуск Бьярни взял с запасом, решив, что Рейниру может понадобиться поддержка, моральная и не только, в общении с мамой — но Рейнир справлялся и сам, отгораживался своими финско-шведскими приятелями: то город показать, то помочь с практикой исландского, то все идут купаться, — а потом начались магические курсы. Так что Бьярни мог бы уехать — но задержался.<p>В конце концов, давно у него не было настоящего отпуска, а не коротких выходных между рейсами: побродить по холмам одному или в компании, заглянуть на радиоузел к старым приятелям, починить соседке граммофон, помочь маме лепить пирожки, потом собрать пирожки в узелок и уйти на весь день — показывать Туури вид с самой высокой местной горы (она так забавно удивлялась, когда прямо на вершине обнаружились овцы!), сходить с отцом на рыбалку, вспомнить детство и пострелять из рогатки по столбикам забора, только не с Рейниром, а с Туури. Её даже учить не пришлось, она и так умела.</p><p>Хороший отпуск.</p><p>— Бьярни, — старший брат Туури окликнул его без особой уверенности, будто с трудом вспомнил имя. Может, и правда так, потому что с тех пор, как их представили друг другу в день прибытия, они не обменялись и парой слов кроме «Доброе утро» или «Передай соль» за завтраком.</p><p>Онни Хотакайнен, судя по всему, не был любителем разговоров. Как и Лалли (хотя тому, может быть, мешало незнание языка): в их семье вся общительность досталась Туури. И на это Бьярни точно не собирался жаловаться. Её общительность ему пришлась весьма по душе.</p><p>...Туури, маленькая финка, которую в Рейкьявике больше всего заинтересовала местная техника, так что они с Бьярни как-то незаметно откололись от обеих семей, и он успел рассказать ей немало о своей работе вперемешку с байками, пока они шатались по городу в поисках интересных образцов. В исторический музей, где имелась в том числе и техника времён «до эпидемии», правда, не попали — пришлось съездить в Рейкьявик ещё раз специально для этого.<br/>
А потом — ещё раз, чтобы сходить в нормальное кафе, а не местную пекарню.</p><p>— Что? — оглянувшись, лениво откликнулся Бьярни.</p><p>Надо полагать, что-то важное, раз Онни не поленился найти его на берегу реки, где в этот раз он рыбачил один.</p><p>— У тебя серьёзные намерения насчёт моей сестры?</p><p>Ну, наверное, стоило рано или поздно ожидать такого вопроса. Матушка вон уже начала намекать, что хочет знать, чего ждать от всех этих экскурсий на местный радиоузел и в его маленькую мастерскую в сарае, поездок в Рейкьявик и прогулок по холмам.</p><p>Но вот так, с места в карьер? Прямолинейные финны. Туури обычно тоже сразу говорила, что думает. Но сейчас и сам он не видел смысла нагонять тумана:</p><p>— Да, весьма.</p><p>Например, совместная работа — а дальше как пойдёт, но, кажется, они неплохо подходили друг другу. А что она не иммунная... от экспедиции в Тихий мир её это не удержало. А для других вопросов, где имеет значение иммунитет, есть программа «Дагреннир».</p><p>Онни смерил его строгим и, кажется, слегка недоверчивым взглядом, но вслух не высказал ни сомнений, ни возражений. Только вздохнул:</p><p>— Если Туури тебя ещё не предупредила... Морально готовься, что рано или поздно твои сны посетит наша, кхм, семейная фюльгья.</p><p>— Фюльгья? — не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать от старшего брата девушки, за которой ухаживает. Но это определённо лучше, чем «отвали от неё немедленно, ты её недостоин». — Да без проблем.</p><p>Бъярни уже знакомился с одной фюльгьей: Рейнир приводил в его сон свою — обаятельную и добродушную рыжую псину. Хотя он никогда не слышал, чтобы маги могли приходить в сны обычных людей, но и Рейнир, похоже, о том не слышал — так что пришёл. Хорошо посидели. Хотя откуда там взялись летающие овцы, Бьярни так и не понял, и Рейнир, кажется, тоже.</p><p>Онни смотрел на него с непонятным выражением: казалось, что с оттенком сочувствия.</p><p>— Постарайся не испугаться. Она... жуткая.</p><p>— Жуткая?</p><p>— По крайней мере, Рейнир так считает. Мы-то привыкли, — Онни пожал плечами и умолк, почти отвернулся, глядя вниз по течению реки, туда, где не так давно за холмами скрылось заходящее солнце. Помолчал пару минут, прежде чем неторопливо добавить: — И вот ещё что: если обидишь Туури, неприятности у тебя будут и во сне, и наяву.</p><p>Вот это уже больше походило на то, что Бьярни ожидал услышать. Старшие братья... Олафур вечно говорил что-то такое ухажёрам Гудрун — даже когда она уже сама могла устроить неприятности почти кому угодно.</p><p>— Ага, ладно. — (Жаль, младшей сестры у него нет, только младший брат. А то шутки ради вернул бы сейчас Онни предупреждение.) — Кстати, порыбачить не хочешь? Батя не пришёл, а я, как дурак, две удочки притащил.</p><p>— Спасибо, нет: я не люблю рыбалку.</p><p>— Окей...</p><p>Семейное это у них, что ли? Туури тоже не любила. Впрочем, нелюбовь к рыбалке Бьярни недостатком не считал. Как и наличие некой жуткой фюльгьи и строгого старшего брата.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я не дотягиваюсь.<p>— А вот так?</p><p>— Ой! Ага. Да, вот так... Эй, ты что, аккуратнее, а то уронишь!</p><p>— Всё окей, птичка, всё под контролем.</p><p>— Ну ладно, давай... упс, ключ на шестнадцать упал.</p><p>— Забей, потом поднимем, сейчас-то он зачем? Дотягиваешься? Вот и не будем отвлекаться!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>